Plagued Judgement
by Hell's Tinkerbell
Summary: A disease is spreading throughout London that causes horrible pain and , a girl who can cause anything to burn or explode with thought joins the team, vendettas, gun fights, scientific experiments, morals questioned. R&R And there will be awkward moments
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Birth of Hellfly

The present day streets of London, England seemed to be as ordinary as the other well known metropolises. Beneath this average exterior lies an underground war which had thrived for thousands of years. The general masses may agree that many political battles have occurred within the city, but any random individual would be ignorant of the eternal struggle between monsters and humans.

The monsters have been labeled by humans as werewolves, zombies, demons, and lastly vampires. In a deep meaning, it is a person's actions that determine him/her the rank of monster. In this modern century, the classification and distinction between monster and human is being slowly altered. With this newly-found enlightenment, the misunderstood souls of the undead may find peace with those that accept them.

Alucard of London's Hellsing Organization is one of those misunderstood souls. A vampire who hunts and kills the true monsters who lurk in the underbelly of London's crevices. His appearance was especially intimidating to those who should look upon him. He was a tall man who stood at six feet and five inches in measurement. His weight had been difficult to determine, the most educated guess could have been at 190lbs. Despite his foreboding demeanor, Alucard was a well-dressed individual. His clothes consisted of knee-high black leather boots, dark gray pants, white collared-buttoned down shirt, gray vest, red neck sash that had been neatly bound beneath the collar, red trench coat with six golden cufflinks upon each sleeve, white gloves with alchemical symbols stitched upon the backs of the hands, a red wide brimmed hat that rested upon his coal long coal black hair, yellow spectacles that had his golden piercing gaze hidden behind the lenses.

He wandered the streets one night and stopped at a busy intersection to gaze upon the full moon in quiet awe. The fangs were revealed slightly as a grin surfaced upon his angular face. Alucard could not help but look slightly closer in with mild bewilderment since the moon seemed to have had red splotches upon its surface. "Hmmm…" the phrase was uttered beneath his breath in surprise and contemplation. "There will be new blood entering my life. Somehow it is differently special." he added to his speculation. His nose inhaled the sweet and poignant aroma of passion and primal hunger. In the metaphysical sense, it would be like the "gut" instinct if a human were to experience the sensation. For vampires, they have the nose to serve them instead of the stomach. "Such a nice night out to silence a target…" he said, the grin increased to a wide and wicked smile.

Alucard began to walk the crowded sidewalk once more, allowing his nose to guide him to the scene of the disturbance. After walking for fifteen minutes, the rogue vampire halted in his tracks once more to stop in front of a small grocery store. From what he could see, a massacre had occurred before he arrived. There were cereal boxes, smashed glass jelly jars, and cookies of every flavor strewn about the floor that were noticeable from the other side of the large glass window. Fluorescent light bulbs flickered dimly from their multiple lamps that had been installed in the ceiling. The green wooden door's hinges creaked slightly as he pushed it gently to enter the disaster-filled room as though looking upon the aftermath of a hurricane.

He walked past the form of a young gangly man who seemed to be eighteen years old, sprawled upon the cold white thin tiled floor next to a pile of beer cans. He wore a black bow tie upon his neck , a white apron, green t-shirt, worn jeans and gray sneakers. The short spiky blond hair was splattered with blood as well as his uniform. His flesh was covered in bruises and butcher knives protruded from his chest cavity and stomach areas. As the journey continued, he took notice of a short stocky man with balding salt and pepper hair that had reclined backwards in his stool chair. The older man had worn the same manner of uniform as the younger man, the only difference of his cause of death was a deep slash across the throat. Blood flowed freely from the mortal wound which stained his uniform. He heard sounds of a muffled struggle behind a steel door that stocky man sat in front of from his counter. "No doubt a survivor…somehow this scenario is familiar…" he remarked while pushing the door aside to enter the brightly lit storage room.

His brows were raised to witness a physical struggle between a man and a woman. The man was four inches shorter than Alucard and had short messy dyed blue hair and hazel eyes. His clothes consisted of a black hooded sweat shirt, black cargo pants, and heavy leather boots. The young woman was nearly a foot shorter than the hitman of Hellsing, and had her auburn hair tied back with a rubber band into a ponytail that reached her mid-back. She wore the same uniform as the other dead employees, except she wore hip hugger jeans which did compliment her petite figure as well as brown Mary Jane shoes and red-black striped socks.

The petite stature did not seem to deter the young woman's confidence as she fought fiercely against the man using an undetermined martial art. _A human woman who can put up a good fight against the immortals is rare thing to see since she has no weapon._ Alucard thought in admiration as he watched her grab the man's right fist which had been flung to her face, pull him towards her with a terrific jerk, slam the heel of her right hand into his Adam's apple forcefully, bring her knee to his stomach, then flexing the leg to kick the man away from her. The man lifted himself to the his feet in an awkward stance with his apparent vampire fangs brandished. "Someone needs to teach you manners, little girl." he said rather impatiently as he sprang upon her.

He pounced upon her with a speed that she could not be able to dodge or outrun and he successfully pinned her to floor. "Oh no…not again…" the young woman said in American-accented English and in the manner that would be addressed to an uncontrollable dog. Much to the vampires' surprise and her present disappointment, flames had mysteriously manifested from an unknown source upon her fingertips. "What the fuck?!" the enemy vampire yelled in fright and dismay as he jumped away from her. "Run while you still can!" she shouted as though warning him. The fire began to consume her hands, and the strange concept is that it seemed not to mar her flesh or cause physical pain. Alucard took his opportunity to withdraw his custom made .45 caliber hand gun and shot the intended target in the back of the head with a loud miniature explosion as the bullet had been released from its chamber by a pull of the trigger. The man was converted into a misty gray ash which fell to a pile in front of the terrified young woman.

The flames had faded away from her hands as well as the anxiety and adrenaline rush that had possessed her. Alucard lifted her to the feet to have her stand independently. The action was performed with one hand and with no effort as one would lift a toy by grabbing her left arm. Her hands were examined with skepticism and keen interest. Once confirmed that she was not damaged by these flames, he said in bewilderment, "There is no possible way that you can not be hurt by that." "It's unfortunately a part of me, so that is why it did not hurt my hands." she said with remaining disappointment in her tone. For the first time in the last five minutes that he had met her, he took notice of her unique eyes. They consisted of a medium blue-green and tiny gray streaks embedded within the muscles of the iris. She seemed to be the innocent type of girl with her youthful visage and form, as though she had the mannerisms of a child. Alucard was not one to be fooled by appearances and knew that she was not naïve and vulnerable.

"So you're a pyrokinetic, then?" he asked casually. "Yes, I am." she said with a nod. "You should have burned him to a crisp." he advised. "Well, it's just that…I'm conscientious about it. I've been in trouble several times for using it and I did not want it to happen again." she stammered with a sheepish grin upon her face, "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" He chuckled deeply with his fangs freely displayed and asked playfully, "Who am I going to tell?" She took notice of his unique teeth, contemplated for a few moments, then agreed, "Yeah, good point. You're not here to drink me?" "No, unless you want me to." he replied. "No thanks, I've had enough weird experiences for one night." she said while chuckling. "Your boss and co-worker are dead so it is obvious that you need a new job. How about working at an organization that destroys these creatures and to where you are not ashamed to use your fire?" he asked casually.

After hearing the news from him, her eyes were misted with hot tears. Biting her lip nervously while looking to the floor as though attempting to hide her grief. She missed them terribly with each of her hands clenched into fists. After twenty seconds of an awkward silence, she nodded her head. The tear-filled eyes met his and said quietly, "I will take the job so that others will not suffer like I have today." "That is a good answer. Please tell me your name." he said with pride for her. "Maeve (Mayv) Hope Leery, sir. What's yours?" she replied. "Alucard." he said simply. "It's a nice name. I'm very grateful that you came to my rescue and helping me get a new job." she said while grinning despite the melancholy. "Just doing my job, nothing personal." he said, "Shall we go and see your new home?" Maeve nodded once more and said, "Yes, let's." she agreed . With that they have left the storage room, strolled past the wreckage, and exited the store.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maeve Earns a Uniform

Sir Integral Windgates Hellsing had been smoking a cigar behind her desk while reading the newspaper and sitting in the brown leather chair inside of her large dark office with only a green lamp to illuminate the room. Her pale blue eyes shifted within their sockets behind the wide lenses of her glasses as she read a grim article. The firm gloved hands had nearly clenched the paper as the article reported a death by viral means. A hand was placed upon the photograph of a 40 year old man who had bled freely from every pore of his face as he lied upon his hospital bed. Strands of her light blond tresses flowed as she shook her head in disbelief while softly uttering the phrase, "Dear God…"

A knock had interrupted her train of thought, the eyes trailing to the door. "Yes?" she asked in a formal manner. Walter, her friend and servant, had said, "Alucard and a Miss Maeve Leery who wish to request a meeting with you." She had risen from her chair to stand to her full height, straightened her dark brown business suit with the silver cross resting over navy blue necktie. Integra nodded her head and said, "Very well, bring them in." "Yes, my lady." he said while the door had been opened.

She had at once took notice of Maeve who had seemed to be escorted by Alucard and walked beside her after they had entered the office. The door was shut quietly as the guest had stood in front of Integra in a moment of awkward silence. "What brings you here, Miss Leery?" Integra asked in a professional manner, standing three feet before her. "I would please like to become a member of your organization, ma'am." Maeve answered calmly yet Alucard could tell she was nervous with the slightest flexing of her toes. Integra had blinked her eyes in surprise and said, "That is a bold request to make. Do you have any special qualities that could potentially earn your servitude in the Hellsing Organization?" Integra asked.

Maeve looked to Alucard in a questioning manner and asked, "Should I?" Alucard had nodded his head and replied, "Yes, you should. Do so with caution." She had nodded with a small grin, turned to face Integra and noticed the cigar that had lost its lit spark as it rested between her fingers. "May I give you a small demonstration with your cigar, ma'am?" Maeve asked politely. Integra had nodded as well while raising the cigar to her eye level and said, "Yes you may." She watched Maeve narrowing her eyes upon the end of the cigar and small flames had mysteriously emerged from the paper and tobacco leaves, emitting a fair amount of gray smoke from the substance.

Integra's eyes were as wide and round as her glasses, looking to Alucard in a dumbfounded stupor. "What in the bloody hell just happened?" she asked while pointing to her cigar.

"That was a demonstration of her pyrokenesis." he replied while smiling. "I am sorry if I had frightened you, ma'am." Maeve said solemnly. Integra gave her a reassuring smile and said, "It had done so for an instant and you are forgiven." "Thank you, ma'am." replied Maeve while nodding her head, "Does this mean that my pyrokenesis has a potential position for me?" "Yes, it most certainly does, Miss Leery." Integra agreed, and a small grin emerged upon her face.

A hand was placed gently upon Maeve's right shoulder, her eyes veered toward Alucard who stood above her. "Well done, Hellfly." he said with a fangly grin. She nodded and returned her attention to Integra. "You will be given a trial assignment shortly. If you succeed the mission completely, you will earn your uniform and be an official member of Hellsing." Integra said. "What if I were to fail?" Maeve asked. "Then you shall be expelled from your desired position." Integra replied. Maeve nodded once more and said, "I will try my best, ma'am."

"That much is certain. Here is the information for your intended target." Integra said while walking to her desk and lifting a clipboard full of documents from the right hand desk corner. Maeve received the clipboard into both of her hands from Integra after she had given it to her. The information was surveyed, learning of the number of victims that had been killed by this female vampire and her tendency to target children and adolescents. "What a bitch…" Maeve muttered to herself, looking to the photograph of a young woman with short dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes in disgust. "That gives you all the more reason to silence her with your flames does it not, Hellfly?" Alucard asked casually. "Yes, and I know just what to do…" Maeve said quietly.

It had been three hours since Maeve had received her trial assignment. The time had passed quickly as she sat patiently upon a swing while awaiting for her target to arrive at a public playground. The apron and bowtie were discarded before she began the task. _This does seem to be easy but creepy work so far. I made a promise and that will be kept no matter what shit Fate throws in my direction…They are counting on me…_she thought pushing herself slowly in the swing with the slightest movement of her legs. Her senses were opened to their full capacity, detecting the target which was indicated by chills traveling down her spine. _The warning sign is there…she's near…I can feel it…_the thought echoed through her mind. The footsteps crunched the sand as Maeve lowered her head, gripped the chains of the swing, and began to sob quietly.

The footsteps crunched closer to her position and stopped suddenly before Maeve. "What could be the trouble be, love?" a woman's voice could be heard. Maeve raised her head to look upon the voice's owner to acknowledge that it was certainly her target. She returned her gaze to the moonlit sand with a convincing melancholy in the action. "I don't want to share my troubles with a stranger, ma'am…" Maeve replied. "You are too young and beautiful to be by yourself for it is too late at night. Your parents must be worried sick about you." the woman said with a shake of her head. She kneeled before her while looking into her eyes.

"Parents? What parents?" Maeve said in a cynical manner and sniffled between flowing tears, "My so called family kicked me out and I…don't know what to do…"

The woman reached into her brown overcoat, removed a paper tissue from a hidden pocket, and wiped away her tears in a maternal manner and said soothingly. "I can be your mum if you like, love. Please tell me your name." "Maeve, but my friends call me Hellfly." she replied. "Maeve is a better name for you." the woman said with a smile that freely displayed the fangs. Maeve pretended to be frightened with her eyes widened and recoiled in her swing. "I will never hurt you, my dear little Maeve." she said while caressing her face affectionately with one hand. "You have already had harmed others, my dear little bitch." Maeve retorted in a bitter manner while grabbing the hand and melting the flesh off of the vampire woman's hand with flames that had emerged from the palm. The woman screamed in agonizing pain and horror, cradling the remaining bones of her hand, and backing away from Maeve. "J-J-Just **what **are you?!" she yelled in petrified fright. "I am simply your agent of death, nothing more." Maeve said coldly while placing her hands upon the woman's face. "I hope you love fireworks." she added while focusing her concentration upon her target. Within five seconds, the vampire woman had combusted into white ash, leaving a foul stench behind in the process.

Maeve had breathed heavily after emitting that much immense concentration in one blow. "I…did it.." she said as a grin slowly emerged upon her face. "Yes, a silencing well performed, Hellfly." Alucard's voice could be heard from behind her. Maeve turned around to see Alucard stand before her with a prideful smile upon his face. "The weeping act was a nice touch." he commented with a pile of blue clothes held between his hands. "Her weakness was children and I thought that a crying innocent act would bring her to me." Maeve explained modestly. "A well-made strategy," he said while nodding and extending the pile towards her, "Welcome to the Hellsing Organization and family." She accepted the pile and learned that it was a uniform with the Hellsing coat of arms stitched neatly upon the front. Her eyes traveled to Alucard's golden gaze from behind his spectacles and revealing a full smile. "Thank you…thank you for everything, Alucard." she said while hugging him gently. His eyes widened in surprise and stiffened within her embrace, yet moments later he awkwardly returned the embrace and ruffled her burnished copper tresses. "You seem to be full of surprises…I kind of like it…" Alucard said while chuckling deeply.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Priests, Witches, and Vampires. Oh My!

Ceras Victoria, the vampiric "police girl" and Hellsing Organization agent, had been apprehensive in the presence of Maeve. The blond girl's muscles would tense each time she were to lay eyes on the rookie firestarter. Ceras had a timid nature about herself and therefore had been frightened to anger her. She had made an assumption that the red head's quiet nature indicated she was angry with the world and that she would burn anyone without the slightest hesitation or remorse.

Ceras had watched Maeve practice her fire conjurations and battle exercises in the courtyard one night with both fascination and horror. She watched her as Maeve closed her eyes and had sparks of orange and gold manifest in the air about her body. The tiny balls of light had formed into larger shapes which each contorted into butterflies that were made of flames. As though the butterflies were a pack of obedient hunting hounds, Maeve pointed at the dummies which were posted in scattered positions and they had fluttered towards the dummies at a fast rate. Ceras' scarlet eyes had widened in shock to see the dummies explode tremendously into several pieces after the fire butterflies had landed upon them.

"Impressive is it not, police girl?" the question had been asked from behind Ceras. She looked behind herself to see Alucard with a triumphant smile upon his face. Ceras nodded her head slowly with a spoken, "Yeah, but.." "But what?" he asked. "She's just hard to figure out. I can not tell what she will do." Ceras said with a doubtful expression. Alucard could not stop himself from chuckling and said, "I knew you would react this way. Believe it or not, but the little hellfly is as conscientious about it as you are about your vampirism. Unlike you, she did not have a choice in the matter." Ceras looked in Maeve's direction once more and said, "Still…she scares me…" "You and Hellfly have an assignment. This will be your chance to desensitize yourself. Do not disappoint me." he said while walking through a wall.

It had been an half an hour since Ceras and Maeve arrived at the scene dressed in their identical uniforms after taking a secret route through the sewer system. The only subtle difference between them is Maeve had patches that resembled flaming wings stitched upon her back. They stood in front of a recently desecrated hospital with Ceras dashing towards the opened, smashed glass doors; carrying the gargantuan Harkonnen cannon gun upon her shoulder and the ammo box in her other hand. Maeve simply walked behind her while stepping over a bloody corpse of a man dressed in a hospital gown among shrapnel and pieces of glass. "Incinerate him before he becomes a ghoul!" Ceras called over her shoulder while in the building. Maeve nodded her head and glanced over to the now gray-skinned man who seemed to be crawling his way towards them. Her eyes blinked and the man combusted suddenly into white ash upon the ground. "Good." Ceras commented, still cringing at the sight and not accustomed to the action.

They made their way into the foul smelling hall which was dimly lit and littered with several sanguine covered corpses of every age and gender. Ceras and Maeve seemed to have had an unspoken acknowledgement about their actions to perform. Ceras with her pistol removed from the belt and Maeve with her pyrokenesis shared opposite sides of the hall while carrying out the actions of disposing of the bodies. Either shooting or burning were sufficient enough to reduce them to ash in less than five minutes until reaching the end of the hall. They nodded to each other parting their separate ways at the intersection. Ceras had walked to the left side as Maeve turned to the right side, each having the concept of performing their disposal tasks to do while sharing the building.

_I hope I find the host quickly in this mess._ Ceras thought in the midst walking over the medicines and hypodermic needles scattered about plastic tiled floor. Each room she had glanced at consisted of people in their hospital beds bleeding from every pore.

Despite the eerie atmosphere, the vampire cannon toting girl pressed onward and had been consistent about her awareness.

After reaching the end of the hall, she found an elevator, stepped into the box, and allowed it to lift her to the second floor after activating the switch. To her disappointment, there were no lights to illuminate the interior. She frowned at this, and remarked, "Anyone ever hear of conservation?" "I do, lassie." a voice said in Scottish accented English. Ceras froze in fright knowing that it was none other the infamous Paladin Alexander Anderson, the warrior priest of Iscariot. He slammed her into the wall violently with her wrists restrained against the surface. "Let go of me you bastard!" Ceras demanded angrily while kicking him away from her which sent him flying across the room with a heavy thud.

The doors opened suddenly while he rose to his feet in a jump and brought out one of his infamous bayonets with the intention to stab her in the heart. "Hey asshole, blades are over-rated." a female's voice interrupted his moment of rage. The tall blond man dressed in ivory priest robes turned to look upon Maeve who slammed a row of silver metal knuckles between his eyes. As he held the face in a moment of excruciating pain; she grabbed Ceras by the arm, dragged her out of the elevator, and pushed the button which made him go to the top floor. Before he could leave the elevator, the doors had shut together and heard him cursing loudly as he went to the undesired floor of the building.

Maeve held Ceras by the hands with a genuine concern upon her face while looking her in the eyes. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked as though an older sister.

Ceras blinked several times in surprise to see this unexpected side of her and replied, "He only roughed me up a little." Maeve nodded her head, grinned, and said, "Good, we have to go now before he causes anymore trouble for us. Who was that guy anyway?" "A Catholic warrior priest who works for Iscariot, Section 13 of the Vatican. He is called Paladin Alexander Anderson. He has the same purpose that we have in the Hellsing Organization." Ceras answered breathlessly. "I can see why they have him around." Maeve commented. "We can use the stairs to make our escape." Ceras said and gestured to the exit door to their right.

The two female agents made their way to the emergency stair case with Ceras in the lead. They raced down the steps at a fast pace and heard the sound of wind being cut by several objects from above them. Ceras widened her eyes in horror and screamed, "MAAAEEEVEE!!!" She pushed Maeve out of the path of the bayonets on which they had descended upon them from above. Ceras cringed in pain as several of them had penetrated her torso and plopped upon the staircase as though she were a parcel package. "No…" Maeve whispered softly while holding back her tears and lifted Ceras into a sitting position. "Speak to me…please…" she whispered again while cradling her within an embrace. "Th-there…" Ceras managed to say while pointing upwards.

Maeve looked upwards to see Anderson standing at the top of the staircase, smiling in his supposed victory. She glared upon him in a grim rage and shouted, "You mother fucker…I'm going bring you hell on earth!" "Such language coming from lassies nowadays. Tch tch, " he said while shaking his head in dismay, "So…Maeve was it?" "Yes, who wants to know?" she asked bitterly. He descended the steps while looking directly into her eyes with his emerald hued ones behind round spectacles. Maeve clutched Ceras tighter while narrowing her eyes further and said coldly, "Take one more step and your ass is mine!" He smirked while taking the step and disregarding her warning as nothing more than a useless threat. From an unknown source, flames had emerged upon his ivory sleeves and his own eyes widened in appalling terror. "You…you did this, ya heathen witch?!" he demanded in the midst of desperately smothering the fire with the beating of his hands.

Maeve settled Ceras upon the steps gently, looked upon him in a bold manner, and asked, "Guilty as charged, Father. Didn't I just say that I would bring you hell on earth?" Her fists were tightened and allowed her pyrokenesis to heat the silver knuckles upon her hands, which were sufficient tools that served as branding irons. She used these weapons to slam Anderson in the face several times after she sprang upon him.

He backed away from her while being struck repeatedly in a leap and released a several bayonets in her direction. With mere concentration, Maeve unleashed a wall of fire at which had melted the blades upon contact. "You are a devil!" he yelled in shock. "No, just a pyrokenetic. Devils attack for no reason and using an imaginary being like that to make people behave is a shitty way of promoting morals." Maeve replied. "Don't preach to me about morals, lass. If I can not finish you today, then I can finish you another day. Farewell, Little Miss Hellfire." he said while laughing maniacally after disappearing in a swirl of holy scriptures scrawled upon pages. "And I'll be waiting…" Maeve said quietly.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Decisive Plague

Walter C. Dornez, the Hellsing family butler, stood outside in the courtyard to briefly watch Ceras and Maeve practice their battle exercises, the misty gray-blue eyes gave the agents undivided attention. The well-mannered Englishman dressed in his jacketless tuxedo and monocle could not help but smile as he observed the developing friendship between the two women. _They remind me of the bond Alucard and I made so many years ago. One, a dangerous vampire and the other a dangerous human. In this instance, they are women instead of men. _he thought while placing folded hands behind his back and long raven hair flowing gently in the breeze.

Ceras had difficulty learning the "double-crosser" technique that Maeve taught her. The crossed arms which had captured the flung fist to her face was executed flawlessly. The second half of the technique was poorly done since Ceras was slow to turn to Maeve's side and elbow her in the throat. "You almost had it, Ceras. Try it again. If you practice it enough, you will master the technique." Maeve said, encouraging her friend. Ceras nodded with a determined expression on her face and entered her fighting stance.

Maeve covered her mouth suddenly while coughing harshly and displaying a pale complexion. "Are you alright, Maeve?" Ceras asked, being concerned. She removed the hand from her lips, attempting to hide her weakness, nodding and replied, "I'm fine. Let's continue." She flung the fist once more to Ceras' face and smiled to have her perform each of the moves perfectly to successfully complete the technique. "You did it…" she said softly while smiling despite the mild pain. Before Ceras could revel her in accomplishment, her eyes widened in shock to see Maeve fall to the moist green grass. "Oh no…I hope I didn't hit you too hard…" Ceras said in dismay, her concern increased while kneeling down to her level, gently flipping the unconscious Maeve onto her back and brushing away the blades of grass from her face with a gloved hand.

Walter approached them quietly, barely making a sound upon the ground, and looked to her sprawled form briefly. "She seems to suffer from an illness rather than the aftermath of your strike, Miss Ceras." he said in an assuring tone. Ceras' crimson eyes met his gaze and said, "Still, I can not help but feel responsible." Walter imparted his sagely advice with the reply, "Yes, I would feel the same way in your position. Nevertheless, this will not help your friend recover by dwelling in your guilty feelings." Ceras' down-cast eyes looked to her for a moment and agreed, "You are right, Walter. She needs help." Ceras lifted Maeve into her arms and had her ride upon her back while leaning slightly forward so not to have her fall backwards from her grasp. "Miss Ceras, I should be the one carrying her." said Walter in an considerate and humble manner. Ceras shook her head and said firmly, "No, you said that she is ill and there is a possibility that it is viral. It does not matter to me since I am a vampire and I can not catch what she has." Walter blinked his eyes in surprise and replied, "That is a convincing argument and I have to agree with you. In this case, would you follow me to send her to bed?" "Yes." she answered while dutifully following Walter as they exited the courtyard and re-entered the mansion.

As Ceras carried her in the dimly lit hall, Maeve released a few soft groans and said in a weak voice, "What happened?" "Try not to talk, Maeve, you are very ill." Ceras said while gripping her legs tighter. "I don't remember anything, one minute I am training and the next minute I'm on your back." Maeve said in dismay. "You fell on the grass unconscious. You gave us quite a fright, Miss Maeve." Walter said while chuckling. "Oh…I'm sorry. I don't want you guys to worry about me." Maeve replied and covered her mouth to cough once more. "It is too late for that." Ceras replied and smiled.

They arrived at her bedroom room door, Walter opened the door with a simple twist of his white gloved hand to allow Ceras to carry Maeve towards the dark bedroom. Walter's finger flicked the switch upon the wall to his right and the blue lamp instantly illuminated the room in a brilliant white. "There we are." Walter said pleasantly while pulling back the blue sheep skin blanket and watched Ceras gently settle Maeve upon the bed and covered her shivering body.

"I shall send for Doctor Fairbanks from our infirmary to examine and possibly treat you, shortly." said Walter calmly. Maeve nodded her head slowly with the eyelids half-shut and watched them leave room, she managed to utter the sentence, "Th-Thank you…I'll try to fight this thing inside of me the best I can." Walter paused in his tracks, turned to face her, smiled, and said, "We know you will fight and pray that you will win."

They left the room quietly and Walter had shut the door with barely a sound from behind them.

Ceras stared at the door with a troubled expression on her face, frowning with the golden tresses concealing mist-filled eyes. Walter placed a hand upon Ceras' shoulder from behind her and said, "She would not want you to be sad." "I know it's just that…when I became truly familiar with her, I could not protect her from this just as she had protected me." Ceras said softly. "From what I have observed, if Miss Maeve would have heard you, she would say, 'Now it is your turn to return the favor.' " Ceras looked to him in a quizzical manner as he chuckled, and asked, "Return the favor? What does that mean?" "I believe it is a term that Americans use to describe repaying a debt in any form. She once used that term to explain why she became a Hellsing member. Like you, Alucard had rescued her from a vampiric peril. She believes that by doing so that will **return the favor** to what those vampires had done to her friends and as well as herself." Walter replied. "Yes," Ceras nodded while grinning slightly, "It is a fair and just motto to live by and this time it is my turn to **return the favor** to Maeve and see that she recovers."

Doctor William Fairbanks had arrived to examine Maeve and took a blood sample by pricking her middle index finger upon the left hand. The finger did not flinch after the needle punctured her skin lightly. Once the procedure was performed; the brown haired portly man dressed in a white lab coat, black slacks, and black loafer shoes left the bedroom and traveled to his laboratory hastily. What nearly seemed to be an eternity, the analysis of the blood was concluded. The doctor expressed his relief and sense of accomplishment while sighing heavily.

A silent yet patient Integra had awaited for the doctor to enter her office with a lit cigar between her teeth, resting the chin upon the white gloved hands as the elbows were on the desk. As the doctor stepped through the door, the cigar was removed from her lips and held with her fingers. "What is your analysis, Dr. Fairbanks?" Integra asked in a professional manner. "I believe it is a puzzling discovery, Sir Hellsing." the doctor replied, barely keeping a steady eye contact with his hazel gaze. A blond brow was arched in a quizzical manner and she asked, "A puzzling discovery? How so, doctor?" "It is seems to be a disease that causes the body to deteriorate from the inside out. Her white blood cells seem to resist against the virus, yet it multiplies at an alarming rate. What makes it truly puzzling is that it seems to target only her blood stream since it does not attack other individual blood samples." the doctor answered. Integra's eyes widened in surprise and said, "Are you implying that the firestarter was purposely infected with this disease?" "Yes, since there is no other logical explanation for the cause of infection." he replied. "Very well, Dr. Fairbanks. I trust that you will use the best of your abilities to create a cure for her disease. May God and Her Majesty be with you." Integra said, maintaining her professional tone. "Amen." the doctor said in return and exited the office.

"Hellfly is sick?" Alucard's voice asked as he walked through a wall to enter the room. Integra nodded her head briefly and replied, "As it would seem. It is evident that someone has purposely contaminated her. The investigation is going to be difficult in discovering the one responsible for this crime." "What cowardice. I am going to make this person pay a thousand fold for this act! Instead of facing us in an honorable confrontation, a decisive plague was used. This is an enemy who hides behind bio war-fare instead of engaging in real battle!" Alucard said in the midst of being enraged, "Hellfly will have her vengeance and I will be her servant until it is done!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Clot Thickens

Raindrops had pounded the windows relentlessly amongst the violent gusts of wind, as Ceras wandered inside of the previously abandoned hospital in search of clues in order to aid the investigation. She peered into the right side of the main hall, where Maeve walked through during the past mission while dressed in a pair of jeans, black boots, and a white shirt that features the famed robot Gir from the TV show Invader Zim.

The sneakers squeaked against the floor while looking at the security camera across the hall and thought _It still has the red light blinking, that meant it must have recorded the events and could give me some clues as to what happened to the people here as well as Maeve. _She dashed toward the device and plucked it from its cradle, looking into the eye piece anxiously while stopping the camera and having it perform the rewind function.

The events that the camera recorded had both compelled her to witness what had happened and filled her with anxiety to learn the truth behind the morbid history. She watched in horror to observe five men dressed in black uniforms and masks that had concealed their faces. They had spoken not a word as they were each armed with air-pump rifles and fired numerous rounds into the halls and rooms. The ammunition was different from the typical standard bullets, since they resembled silver spheres that had released simultaneous gray vapors from the holes that was located at their diameters. Ceras had paused the footage and removed the eye piece from her gaze. "They're blooming terrorists…" she managed to say despite the shock to her senses. She looked downward to her right to take notice of the tell-tale sphere, approaching it carefully and kneeled down to lift the crucial item from the floor. "This is going to be a big clue to analyze." she remarked while walking towards the entrance.

Ceras had returned to the headquarters a half an hour later with the camera and ball. Walter approached her briskly once she had stepped through the entrance and entered the front lobby. "Where have you been?" he asked, curiously. "Gathering evidence." she answered and extended the items at a slight arm length. "We will have to show these to Integra immediately." Walter said and gestured for Ceras to follow him through the lobby and hall.

Once the pair had arrived at the Integra's office door, Walter's knuckles rapped upon the surface and said, "My lady we have something crucial for you to examine." "Very well, you may enter." Integra's voice answered from within the room. They had entered the office after the permission was granted, Ceras shutting the door behind themselves as her crimson gaze met Integra's blue ones with concern. "What is it that you wish for me to examine, Walter?" Integra asked as he approached her desk. "The police girl has discovered footage that may give us a information of the culprits responsible for Hellfly's illness." Walter replied and placed the camera upon her desk.

Integra raised a golden brow quizzically, lifting the camera from the surface and pushed the play button to display the recorded history. Her face tensed in apprehension as she watched the footage and exhaled a soft growl from beneath her breath. After five minutes of viewing, the camera was returned slowly to the desk as the brows were furrowed, the pearly white teeth gritted together and a fist slammed loudly upon the furniture's surface. "Those bastards will pay a thousand fold **in blood **for what they have done! This will not go unpunished and I will use **honorable warfare** instead of the cowardly **germ one **they have waged! Bullets, wires, and now **fire** are at my disposal to erase these freaks off the face of the earth! They need to be stopped before any more innocent people die of this crafted plague!" Integra shouted in the midst of her fury.

Walter nodded his head in agreement to her bold statement as Ceras was mildly frightened to see the furious aspect to Integra's personality. A long sigh was exhaled after Integra inhaled a few puffs from her cigar and the eyes closed in brief relaxation. "What needs to be done is to catch these villains before they strike again…" Integra said and opened her eyes to look upon her comrades, uttering the sentence in a calmer tone. "I agree with that Miss Hellsing…" Alucard's voice said as he casually entered the office through a wall. "Master…" Ceras said softly while smiling.

"Is there an idea that you wish to propose, Alucard?" Integra asked. "I will follow these turds to confront them personally. Now that the police girl has brought an item that they have handled, it would make it that much easier to track them down." Alucard replied with a wicked fangly grin. He approached the desk and lifted the ball from the surface to survey it curiously, turning it over between his hands with closed eyes. "I will let you take the task of search and destroy, Alucard," Integra said as a small grin surfaced upon her face, "As for the rest of the plan, I will need troops dispatched at all of the hospitals of London." "Yes, my lady, I will relay the message to them immediately." Walter said after bowing and departing from the room as Ceras followed him.

An hour had passed since Alucard had followed the **scent **of his intended target, the boots had scraped against the pavement of a ghetto neighborhood. His face remained emotionless beneath his wide-brimmed hat and seemingly not concerned with the dimly lit hostile alleyways he traveled. A sudden rush of footsteps had scurried from behind him, which caused Alucard to only grin and paused within his tracks. "You may show yourself now since it is a futile effort to hide from me." he said without turning to the source of the sound. "You are as good as they say, Monsieur Nosferatu." a French accented voice replied from behind a dumpster. Alucard smirked and said, "Save the flattery for when you are begging for mercy." He drew his infamous silver pistol and black gun known as The Jackal from his red trench coat. "And the arrogance still remains in your nature." the voice replied. A young man dressed in black with sandy blond hair stepped out of the hiding place. He withdrew two guns from the pockets of his pants which were identified as Desert Eagles with the .50 caliber. "Impressive artillery, but it will soon be over." Alucard said.

The man dashed towards him and executed a bullet from one of barrels, hitting the spot between Alucard's eyes. Alucard seemed to have smiled as his head was thrown back from the force of the impact along with the heavy spray of blood. He continued to deeply chuckle while in the midst of several random bullets projected which ripped the flesh from his face and tore into his fine clothes with other profuse spouts of blood from the exit wounds. His opponent had continued to gaze upon him in a stupefied manner and he simply threw the gun into Alucard's face with all of his strength. "Damn your immortality, you fucking pathetic little pet!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Speak for yourself…" Alucard remarked, not phased by the second impact to his face. He placed the barrel of the silver gun upon his forehead and the Jackal between the breasts and said coldly, "Die!" His fingers pulled each trigger and his own bullets created a gaping hole in each vital spot in the enemy's body. Alucard's form began to regenerate, the holes began to cease the blood flow in the midst of reforming themselves.

A note fell to the ground from the sky, it descended slowly as it flowed amongst the stars which barely shone due to the city lights and pollution that influenced the atmosphere. Alucard snatched the paper from the air one-handed and its message had aggravated him.

We have your petite fille feur! ( little fire girl) She will make a beautiful addition to our cause. Searching for her is useless as well as your pitiful attempts in stopping our plague. Prepare for infinite death to all of England in one week from now.

From your friends at The Apocalypse Wave

Good bye!

Alucard crumpled the paper in his anguish and said between clenched teeth. "It is not over until I say it is! "


End file.
